The Faerie Book
by Magic Inc
Summary: This is a collection of poems I wrote and will write. I hope you will enjoy reading it. Please read and review!
1. Future

_This is a collection of poems I wrote and will continue to write. I hope you enjoy reading it. Oh, and please, if you have the second, read and review! (This poem was originally part of my seventh grade autobiography project. I decided to expand it and stick it on FanFiction. I submitted the original "Future" to a contest. And now it is getting published and also a chance at $10,000! YAY!) _

_**Future**_

Gaze into the crystal ball

And you shall see your future.

Is it filled with wonders and galore?

Or is it a living nightmare to behold?

--------------------------------------------------------

Look into my deck of tarots,

And you shall find your way.

Do you seek the heaven's angel?

Or do you land with Hell's own Devil?

--------------------------------------------------------

Give me the palm and I shall read,

For fortunes to be told abroad.

Are you living to fulfill your life?

Or are you willing to die at five?

--------------------------------------------------------

Gaze into the crystal ball

And all will be revealed.

Happiness'll be brought to you,

Or tragedies you should expect to come.


	2. Lady in the Moon

_This poem was supposed to be broken into stanzas, but something was wrong with FanFiction, so I will keep it this way._

**_Lady in the Moon_**

Have you heard the tale,

Of the lady in the moon?

There was once a maiden

Whose beauty was unmatched.

Her hair was that of flaxen thread,

And her face was that of crystal glass.

Though her heart be kind and gentle,

Her soul was bathed in sorrow.

For she had lost her loved one,

In the night of wintry snow.

She would sit upon a stump of wood,

And listen to the singing birds.

"_Hello thy gentle maiden,_

_Who sits upon the stump of wood._

_Why must thy gentle maiden_

_Weep like thy old willow tree?"_

"Yonder birds can not unfurl,

This sorrow deep inside.

For the wicked queen of snow,

Has stolen thy beloved far and wide."

"_But thy gentle maiden_

_Mustn't be despaired._

_Thy love one is not gone,_

_But upon the heaven's moon."_

Fair maiden stared upon the sky,

As stars began to twinkle.

There upon those idols,

Hung the golden full moon tree.

"_See thy fairest maiden_

_Into yonder heaven's moon._

_There upon that globe of hope_

_Is yonder beloved rests."_

The fair maiden stood,

Her mouth agape in awe.

For in the center of the moon,

Stood her beloved man of hope.

"Oh, my kind little fowls,

How must I reach thy?

Tis high up in the skies,

And resting at calm in dreams."

"_Thy mustn't be dispaired,_

_All thy needs to do,_

_Is rest upon in peace."_

With that that the maiden left,

Forever gone in dreams.

Dreams of her eternal rest,

As the lady in the moon.


	3. Mermaid Soul

_This poem was based on Han Christian Andersen's story, The Little Mermaid. Out of the ones I had written so far, I like this one the most._

_**Mermaid Soul**_

You knew I loved him,

Yet you tore us apart.

You knew I could sing,

Yet you stole that away, too.

You took so much from me,

Yet I do not regret it.

For you had given me a pair of legs,

And metamorphed my fins and tail.

You gave me a chance,

To see my beloved prince.

I thank you for that.

I thank you for all.

For though I have died,

It was my own doing.

Why? you must ask.

Because.

Because I loved him,

Because he did not love me.

Because he wed the wrong girl.

Because I would die anyways.

You knew I loved him,

Yet you tore us apart.

For he was a human,

And I was not.

For I was a mermaid,

Fallen in love.

For I did not regret it,

I shall wander forever,

Until that day,

When my soul,

Can forever,

Rest.

In.

Peace.


	4. Goose Girl's Tale

_This poem is based on the tale from Grimm's Fairy Tales, titled "The Goose Girl." For those of you who don't know, "The Goose Girl" is about a princess who was betrothed to the prince of another kingdom. On her way to meet her fiancé, her lady-in-waiting attempts to murder her. Though she was able to run away, her servant took her place, pretending to be her. With her mistress about to marry the prince, the princess finds a job tending the king's geese. Eventually, the princess reveals her true identity and lives happily ever after with her prince._

**_Goose Girl's Tale_**

I considered you my good friend,

Yet you deliberately betrayed me.

I was the princess of my kingdom,

Yet you stole away my title.

You were my lady-in-waiting,

But you could wait no longer.

You attempted to gut my throat,

When the Queen was not watching.

You knew Mother had betrothed me,

Yet you stole him away, too.

For why did you do all this?

It was lust and greed and hunger.

If I had known you better,

I would have thought you a witch.

A wicked witch who loathes her master,

And attempts to murder for thy title.

Oh well, you have now gone,

And serve thy punishment well.

For I was a princess and you were my maid,

For I became the goose girl,

And nothing shall ever change.


End file.
